Devices for controlling the raising and/or lowering of toilet seats and/or seat covers, including foot-operated devices are disclosed in a number of prior patents and publications.
The following prior art is of record in the file of the patentee's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,743 of which this application is a continuation-in-part:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 428,001, 1,308,596, 1,792,811, 1,863,682, 1,999,971, 2,814,049 and 4,150,446 PA1 Norwegian Pat. No. 16,354 (cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,446) PA1 French Pat. No. 612,930 PA1 Italian Pat. No. 531,962